


A War in the Stars

by FlyingDutchy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Jedi Clarke, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDutchy/pseuds/FlyingDutchy
Summary: Fifty years after Luke Skywalker and the Rebel Alliance defeated the Empire, the galaxy was thrown into war once more. While they tried to build a new Galactic Republic, this ultimately failed. The Jedis were losing the war and as a final ditch effort they build a space city, the Ark, to strike back when they have rebuilt their forces and to save the galaxy from the Dark Side.It's been 300 years, Clarke is a Jedi in training and during a jump through hyperspace part of the Ark breaks away. They plummet towards an inhabited planet in the Trikru Sector of a newly formed galactic empire.The newly formed Galactic Empire is not as stable as its once been, and the Jedi are left with no choice but to accelerate their plans of reconquest to free the enslaved people. But not all is what it seems, and in the vastness of space, more threats lurk which are a danger to all.----This is a Star Wars AU which puts Lexa and Clarke on the opposite sides of the spectrum of the Force.





	1. Prologue - Polis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone reading. 
> 
> This is my first Fanfic in a long time, and my first one one AO3. Any feedback is gladly received (you can point out any mistakes in the use of language, I would sincerely thank you!). English is not my first language, so if you point out mistakes, I can only improve. 
> 
> I have a plot kind off planned out, but I'm still working on it.
> 
> As a note about the Star Wars universe. If I deviate from canon or lore I do it with reason. It's sort of star-wars like, with Lightsabers and the force, but I also add lots of stuff of my own and try to be reasonable though.

**Polis - Stardate 367 After the Battle of Yavin (ABY)**

She saw Polaris Aa, the largest and brightest star in the system, rise above the horizon of the planet below her. It’s light is scattered by the planet atmosphere, giving it a surreal aura. At the horizon, the bright lights from the dense cities on the planet’s surface faded away against the light of the star. On the dark side of the planet, straight below her, lights of the city still illuminated the dark shadow cast on the planet. Straight below her was the brightest spot of Polis, the heart of the city. Three concentric rings of light surrounded the center, indicating the ringed layout of the city. Four highways, illuminated by the lights cast by the never-ending traffic, left the heart of the city, stretching all the way to the horizon, to reach each-other again on the other side of the planet. Individual vehicles of these busy highways, which were nothing more than designated traffic areas as physical roads were long obsolete, could not be distinguished, but together they gave the city its structure that was unique to the rest of the galaxy.

Between herself and the city, she can distinguish some parts of the complex logistical network surrounding the planet. Hundreds of small and large spaceships came and went. Some went straight to the heart of the city, others went to one of its many spaceports or to one of the many station in orbit around the planet. She was always proud when she saw her city, her planet, below her. It had not always been this peaceful. A few years ago, a large part of the traffic to Polis were troop transports, warships and refugee craft. Now, however, these lights represented huge freighters trading goods from all over the empire, or passenger craft with tourists visiting the Empire’s capital and students coming to the best universities in the galaxy.

She wonders, as she gripped the railing on the observation deck of her flagship, how long this would last, and price she would have to pay to keep it this way.

An almost unnoticeable wave in the air in the room brings her attention to the two persons intruding on her. She had noticed long them before they attempted to sneak in the room, but now they both dropped silently on the floor from a hatch in the roof. Someone should really fix the ease with which these hatches and airways could be compromised, she thinks. She adds it to the list on her holodeck for tomorrow’s agenda.

“There you finally are.” She speaks with her back still turned towards the intruders. She feels the hostile aura surrounding them turn to surprise, before the unmistakable sound of blaster fire fills the room.

In one fluid movement, spins around and dodges the incoming fire as she unclasps the grey handle of her lightsaber from the belt around her waist. She activates and raises her saber, returning the incoming fire to where it came from. His companion lights up his blue lightsaber as well and saves the shooter from being hit from his own blaster fire.

The metallic room is now clad in blue and red light emitted from both the assassin’s and her own weapon. She twirls her sword around in her hand, before lazily dragging it along the floor, which was glowing white hot where the blade pierced the metal. Her would-be assassins are clad in black robes, only their eyes are visible. Only one is armed with a lightsaber, the other just has two blasters. She stares them down while circling them, her nonchalance has them off balance. She sees the blasters shake in the hands of the assassin, only the one with the lightsaber seems somewhat confident. However, his aura betrays him. She knows that this battle is already won, she just has to end it. Amateurs.

“Well, come on then. You’re not going to kill me by standing there.” She taunts with a smirk that does not reach her eyes. The assassin armed with the saber springs forward, slashing downwards with all his might. At the same time, the other one opens fire from a different direction.

She raises one hand and stops all blasts mid-way, the bolts hovering in the air between them. With the other, instead of raising her lightsaber to block the attack, she overpowers the Force shield around her attacker and pushes him slightly out of trajectory. Eyes wide at the ease with which she has overpowered his defenses, he only has a hundred of a second to comprehend the situation as she lets the control over the lasers wane away. He doesn’t have time to scream as the lasers penetrate his body.

Meanwhile, she has moved out of the way of the trajectory of the lasers, of course. She now lazily throws her lightsword at the remaining assassin. A scream fills the room as he is now pinned to the wall with the saber in his stomach. The blade, of course, will not hold him up, instead it would slice him in two as he slid down the rod of intense heat and power. As he begins to slide towards the ground, she holds both him and her blade up with a strong grip of the Force.

At this moment, the metal doorways opens and ten armed troops storm into the room, lead by a bulky man with tattoos and scars on his face, and a beard that cannot be missed. “Gustus, how nice of you to join us. Saving my life, as always.” She says sarcastically.

“You and I both know that there was never any danger. I’m just here to make sure you don’t kill them, unnecessarily.” He calls off the guards, they stand down in columns of five along the walls of the hallway leading towards her observation deck.

“It seems that I have, accidentally, killed one of them, and this one won’t be much good either. But perhaps you can interrogate him and see if he knows anything useful before we discard his useless body.”

“Sha, Heda. His last moments will either be excruciating or fast.” Gustus walks over towards the impaled assassin, and Lexa releases both her lightsaber and her grip on the man. He orders two of his guards to capture the black-clad warrior, and make sure that he is not able to kill himself with hidden poisons. “Though I doubt he will speak. He had poison on him, but hasn’t used it.”

“They sent amateurs.” She explains.That was enough for Gustus to understand that he had tried to commit suicide, but Lexa was able to overpower him and reduce his willpower. Committing suicide required quite a lot of willpower. He bids his leader farewell, and takes his prisoner and the guards with him.

As Gustus left the room, she turns back towards her capital. This had been the third attack on her person in thirty days. She was both the political leader as well as the commander of the fleets and armies, so she was a valuable target for any rebels. But, it wasn’t only she that was attacked, many outposts in non-core planets had fought with rebels, and some planets had been lost for a short while to these rebels. Whenever that happened, she would strike with her fleet and recapture the planet. The rebels were becoming more organized, more resourceful and more plentiful. However, they now seemed to band together more often, even if they had vastly different goals. Simultaneous strikes along the far edges of her empire, led by different rebel groups, but performed with the same tactics and weapons.

She suspected that one, or more, of the sectors is giving support to these rebels. However, she has no proof. To openly act in defiance of the empire is suicide unless the majority of the sectors banded together. Still, the recent instability has come at an unfortunate time. Recent events, which are not known throughout all her empire as she tries to keep the information from reaching the public, require all her attention.

She feels ripples going through the galaxy. Something was coming, something bad.

The metal doors slide open again, and reveal an officer running in. “Speak.” She feels a nervous aura surrounding the young man. She knows this young man as Simir, a recently promoted intelligence officer.

“Heda, my apologies for disrupting your time with this bad news. I am sorry-”

“Out with it.”

“Of course, of course. My apolog-” He stops as she looks at him pointedly. ”We have had another incursion, now on planet in the Trikru sector. It seems it’s an invasion, but the amount of attackers is unknown.”

“What planet is it?”

“It’s Tondisi 4, Heda.” Tondisi 4, it was a planet on the outer part of the Trikru sector, very close to Azgeda sector. This made it very suspicious, as she suspected that Azgeda was behind many of the rebel incursions by arming and organizing them. The planet, however, was a strange location to stage an invasion. It has no real strategic value: the population is small, it produced mainly food and some common elements. “We have lost contact with the one of the planet’s garrisons yesterday.”

“But, there is more.” He pauses, unsure of how to proceed.

Ever the impatient one, she decides to prod his mind a little bit. She sees images of desolate cities on a lush plains planet. There were a few signs of conflict, but no major damage. Ura 2, the planet popped in her mind as she recalled having lost contact with the system a week ago. “What is the news about Ura 2?”

The soldier pales in front of her, he had seemingly forgotten her abilities and general lack of patience for unnecessary delays. He would be forgiven, she knows this was his first encounter with her. “The fleet we sent to retake Ura 2 met no resistance. We could not establish communications with the planet at all.” He moves forwards and loads up a file from his holodeck to the holodeck in the center of the room. “So we sent out a rescue squad.”

The image of the desolate city springs alive as a hologram that filled the entire room. A squad of soldiers clad in green storm-trooper armor walks slowly through the city. Their blasters were out and they carefully cleared each block they passed. They seemed ready for an unexpected engagement. An engagement that didn’t come. In fact, they found nothing.

“There was no one left alive on the planet. No bodies, nothing.” Another one. The Ura system was close to the Tondisi system, so these instances might be related. Still, she doubts it as this is not the first case of a planet’s population disappearing overnight. While Simir, the intelligence officer, might not have the same information that she has, two other planets turned up empty in the past three months. Over the course of her seven year reign, this had happened to twelve planets. Twelve over seven years, but two - now three - of those were in the last three months.

The incursion of Tondisi 4 was put to the back of her priority list. “Send Anya to deal with Tondisi.” She would go to Ura 2 herself.


	2. The Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A training exercise on the Ark turns out quite differently

The huge star shone brightly behind the enormous pane of glass separating the interior of the spaceship with the vacuum of space. The polarized glass filters the intensity of the sunlight so it is not painful to look at, without diminishing the impression of the power contained within the plasma. After all this time, she can still look at the swirling ball of light and be amazed at the mechanics displayed on the surface. Even though the size, color and intensity of the star changes whenever they park in a new solar system, the view still feels like home. It was the only view that reminded her of days long past trying to find figures in the darker spots on the surface with her father.

She is shaken from her reveries by her mother’s voice. “I’m sure you’ll do fine tomorrow, honey.” She looks at the woman who had walking in the large room and was now standing next to her to admire the view. In a few days there would be a different sun, a different star she could look at.

Her mother is wearing long, dark brown robes. Beneath the dark-brown robes, her mother wears a simple cloth tunic, which was of a lighter color than the robe. Hanging from the belt on her waist was a metal handle, slightly bigger than the size of two fists stacked on top of each other. Her own tunic was similar to her mother’s, and a similar handle was dangling from her belt.

She was not allowed to wear the dark brown ropes yet. Perhaps at the end of the year. “Will you, will you be there?” She looks expectantly at her mother, but she suspects to know the answer.

“Clarke…” Her mother hesitates. “You know that the council…” Clarke knows. Clarke knows very well that the council uses the hyperspace to obscure their connection with the galaxy. She knows that being in hyperspace enables the council to reach out towards the rest of the galaxy without fear of being detected. She knows.

That’s why they always have the important tests for the apprentices during those moments. That is why her mother has never supported her during the tests. Before and after, she would get the support, but never during the trials. Her father used to be there when her mother couldn’t. Until he… Until… Even in her mind, Clarke cannot think about the past that still haunts her to this day.

“I know, mom.” She says sadly. “I just, I wish…” She lets her voice trail on the last word.

“Tomorrow is a very important day for the council. We will perform an unusually long hyperspace jump which should enable us to find out what has been happening in the universe. It has been a few years since we performed such an elaborate route through hyperspace.” Her mother explained to her. Clarke did not know all the ins-and-outs of hyperspace travel, she left that up to the engineers. She knows, however, that it is quite tricky to navigate through hyperspace for lengthy periods of time in a single jump. “The last time was seven years ago, and we managed to get a pretty good picture of the galaxy at that time.”

Clarke remembers from her history lessons. Every time the Council scrys for information, they are able to see the up to six months into the past. At the beginning of those six months, seven years ago, the galaxy had been engulfed in many wars. Some wars had been going for a while, other wars were small scrimmages or border disputes, and some were brutal campaigns of terror against their own citizens. Three months in, there was a change of power. This change of power seemed to reignite the flames. However, at the end of the six months period, the many smaller wars seemed to have stopped. Only now they were replaced by a galaxy spanning war between two large power blocks.

The first power block was consolidating large parts of the galaxy under its rule, comprised of different sectors in the galaxy banding together. The second power block was a loose collaboration of sectors trying to contain the first. The strange thing was, even though the war had become bigger, the loss of life was reduced. The council could feel the disturbances caused by large scale loss of life. Clarke wondered that maybe the consolidation of power was a good thing, if it reduced the total amount of suffering in the galaxy.

Still, the council was worried that the dark forces were taking control of the galaxy. The image that they received of the new, rising, power was not a positive one. Uprisings were quelled with an iron fist. Their mission would become much more difficult if there was a single consolidated power. 

“I know that is important that we know the outcome of the past seven years.” Clarke agreed with her mother. “It probably means that whatever I am learning will not be used any time soon.” Clarke referred to their mission, and the chance of it actually succeeding in her lifetime.

Abby now looks around warily, and when she sees that no one is close or listening in, she speaks firmly to Clarke. “Clarke, what I’m about to tell you is very secretive information.” At this, Clarke’s ears perked. “We have felt certain… disturbances recently. Ripples are passing through the fabric of the universe.”

The hairs on Clarke’s neck stand straight upwards. “I felt something too. Did it happen around six days ago?” Abby nodded, she seemed surprised and impressed at her daughters capabilities to sense these things. “What did it mean?”

“We are unsure.” Her mother continues with uncertainty. “The only thing we know is that something is happening. Something big.”

“Is that why this hyperjump was suddenly rescheduled? I have heard the engineers and mechanics complain.” Well, one young mechanic in particular. She did not know this mechanic in person, Clarke did not know many people as she lived quite a sheltered life as daughter of a councilwoman, but she had heard her complaints echo through the hallways.

“Yes. We hope to find out what is going on, and more of these jump will be made in the near future. We also might contact galactic news services to find out what is happening.” Now Clarke was very interested. If the council was willing to try to get into the galactic network, and possibly compromise their existence, then it was serious. “Our mission that started over three hundred years ago might finally come to fruition.”

Clarke sees both worry and determination on her mother’s face. It was something every one of them both hoped and feared. Their mission, to restore order to the galaxy, was launched some three hundred years ago. The Ark was the last remnant of the Jedi, cast out in a last ditch effort. Their mission: to return one day to save the galaxy from the Dark Side, when the forces of the dark were in a weakened state and when the Jedi had regained their strength.

The Ark had set out with less than a hundred Jedi on board, all the Jedi that were alive at that time in the galaxy. A small army, and enough people to sustain a small civilization and a fleet supported them. The Ark served as a mobile city, they only stopped at uninhabited systems on the far edges of the galaxy. All around them, the galaxy burned in chaos, and the Jedi knew that they were too few to put a stop to it. Over the years, many Jedi were born, trained and prepared, and died without fulfilling this purpose. Clarke had assumed that she would face the same future as those before her. She had felt resigned in her role, even though it was a prestigious role as daughter of a Jedi on the Jedi Council.

“Don’t look too happy. It will be another war, but this time we will be involved. I just hope we are ready.” Abby looks at her daughter with worry in her eyes. Her mother is prepared to do her part, she had been on the Council as a fully trained Jedi for almost twenty years now, but she feared for her daughter. A long time ago, Jedi were not allowed to have earthly attachments, but they needed to change the old Jedi Code, which was seen as good but flawed at the same time.

Before Clarke can respond, her mother’s holowrist notified her of an incoming message. “I’m sorry, I need to be going to the hospital.” Besides being on the Council, which was a full time job, Clarke’s mother was also an excellent healer specialised in combining surgery with Force techniques. She had two full-time jobs, it was no wonder that they hardly ever spoke. While Clarke was not interested on getting on the Council and join in the politics, even though it was expected of her, she did want to follow in her mother’s footsteps and become an adept doctor. “Good luck tomorrow, Clarke.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Her mother left the large observation deck, and Clarke returned to stare into the swirling plasma of the sun. She sighed long and deep, she was lucky that this time the conversation with her mother did not turn into a shouting match. Clarke was almost going to be angry with her, had her mother not told her about the developments in the Council. She wanted, no needed, her mother’s support, even though she hardly ever let is show how alone she felt sometimes.

“She really wishes she could watch you, you know that, right?” She turns towards the boy that entered the room. She has known him all her life, the dark skinned boy used to be her best friend, and now she can hardly look him in the eyes without feeling intense hatred. She does not know why he keeps trying to get close to her, even though she keeps pushing him away. “But you’ll do great tomorrow, as always.” He nervously fingers the handle of the lightsaber hanging on his belt, while the other hand goes through his short curly hair.

“Wells,” she spits out. “What do you want?”

He takes a step backwards at the animosity laced in her voice. “You know that is not very Jedi-like of you. Anger leads to…”

“Well you shouldn’t have betrayed my father.” She angrily says to him, and she sees him flinch and a shadow passes over his eyes. As quickly as it appears, it is gone. “You didn’t come here just to annoy me, spit it out.”

“You missed the announcement, and your mother forgot to tell you, but all of us are supposed to sleep in the Alpha Wing of the Ark. They are probably going to do some special training tonight when the jump starts.” Night or day had no physical meaning on the Ark, as there was no cycle. It simply meant certain times that were indicated on their schedules.

“All of us?” She asks.

“Well, everyone from twelve and older. It’s not just those that are training to become Jedi, but all the kids in training for combat roles.” Clarke whistles softly, that will be a heck of an exercise.

“Thanks for the information. I’ll go get some shut-eye then.” She brushes against his shoulder as she walks by him and he takes the hit voluntarily, even though he could easily avoid it. She wonders if he loves her and that is why he allows her to abuse him so much. She shakes the thought from her head, if he loved her, he wouldn’t have betrayed her. She did suspect him to have feelings for her before the incident, but she never returned them.

She moves through the metal hallways of the Ark towards the Alpha Wing. On her way, she sees some other boys and girls saying goodbye to their parents for the night. She recognizes Monty and Jasper, they are saying goodbye to Hannah, Monty’s mother. They are both training to be in the army, Monty as a combat engineer and Jasper as a soldier. They both nod to Clarke. She knows their faces, their names, and they know hers, everyone does, but she doesn’t know them any more than that. She hears Hannah speak to Monty: “Empty the other backpack as well. Tonight will be an important exercise and you shouldn’t compromise it with your famous moonshine.”

Monty looked put down, but still he gives the moonshine to his mother. “It is a prime batch, miss H.” Jasper says.

“Don’t worry boys, if you perform well tomorrow you’ll have something to celebrate.” At this, both the boys smile towards each other. “Now hurry along, you must get some much needed sleep tonight.”

By now, Clarke had passed them and turned around the corner. She nears the Alpha station doors and sees a young brunnette argue with a taller dark haired boy. “I’m training to become a Jedi, I don’t need you to look out for me during this exercise, Bellamy.”

“I know, O, but don’t you want me to support you in this? You know they have it out for you.” Clarke recognises Octavia. Octavia was a slight anomaly in the crew. She was hidden away from the council by her mother, even though she was Force sensitive. The need for more Jedis was so great that it was a crime to hide away any Force sensitive children from the training they required to become Jedi. Octavia’s mother had not wanted her daughter to become a Jedi. Allegiances and convictions changed over the course of a hundred years. Whereas the Jedi and the Council were convinced that their mission was the most important in the universe, it required the service of the whole Ark to keep the city running. Most of them would never see anything else than the station. Most would never set foot on a real planet nor would ever breathe fresh non-recycled air. Through the centuries, people started doubting their mission. News from the state of the galaxy did invigorate the crew sometimes, but it often was not enough.

So Octavia’s mother kept her daughter hidden away from the council and when she was found, her children were taken away from her. Bellamy was already training to become a soldier, but his chances of progressing through the ranks were halted by the crimes of his mother. Octavia was put into training, but at such a late age she was being pushed extra hard. Harder even than Clarke, and Clarke was already pushed hard because so much was expected of her. Children of Jedi had a higher chance of being Force sensitive, but nothing was guaranteed. So when your parents are on the Council, a lot is automatically expected from you.

Clarke knows that Octavia feels resentment towards the Council, and she does not blame her. Octavia had thrown herself with all her being into becoming a Jedi, but Clarke overheard her speaking with her brother that, should the chance ever arise, they should break away from the Ark and find their own place in life. Clarke remembers the confrontation she had with her afterwards.

_“Please, please don’t tell anyone about this, Clarke.” Octavia had begged after Clarke had told her she overheard the conversation she had had with Bellamy. “They already push me so hard, I won’t have a moment of freedom if they find out about this.”_

_“I just want to advise you not to try to escape.” Clarke said. “They will not let anyone leave the Ark alive. Let alone a someone like you and me.”_

_“They would blow us out of space?” Octavia asked._

_“Without a doubt.” At this, the young brunnette paused and looked resigned._

_“You won’t tell anyone, right?”_

_“I won’t, I promise.”_

When they see Clarke approaching, they stop their discussion and Octavia nods at her. Before the discussion she had had with Octavia about them trying to escape, the girl had been angry and distrustful with her, simply because she was the daughter of a Jedi on the Council. Now, they aren’t quite friends, but they are more amiable towards each other. Since Wells, Clarke doesn’t really have friends. She cares for her class, for the other Padawans, and she would never betray them, but she doesn’t really have friends.

Bellamy, however, doesn’t look at her at all.

She passes them and hears that they continue their discussion. She hears, in the distance, a voice she recognises. “So they had me up all week, trying to fix the damn generators. Then when I come to them and say that the hyper capacitors are all fucked up, they give me an earful!” That was the mechanic that voiced her concerns about the upcoming hyperjump. Loudly. “I mean, hello, if I had not noticed it, we would all go boom tonight. I just needed some extra manpower and time to fix it. But fix it, I did.” Clarke liked the sound of the confidence and cockiness in the voice of the girl. Jedi were not allowed to be arrogant, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t admire well-earned arrogance. And this girl seemed to know what she was talking about, and if it was true what she was telling, she probably saved their asses.

“They pulled me off the generators though, but I suppose the capacitors were more important and difficult to fix. They should just have delayed the whole jump by three more days. But now they had some inferior engineers look at the generators instead of my brilliant self.” Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle. If she was feeling adventurous, she would have gone out there and introduced herself to the cocky mechanic. But she didn’t.

So she enters the dorm room. In front of her are two rows of ten bunk beds. She sees that she is one of the first in the room as most are still empty. She picks a top bed all the way in the back, decides not to strip out of her robes and pulls the curtain closed. Before she falls asleep, she hears more people enter the room.

* * *

She awakes to a sound coming from the pits of hell.

The world around her is shaking. She hears screams to loud that her ears are popping. Alarms are going off all around her, and alarm message was being read by the automated system. She doesn’t hear it over the unworldly sounds around her.

She recognises the sounds not as screams of people, but of metal being ripped apart. The Ark groans around her as she is thrown from her bed against the ceiling. She isn’t the only one. Everyone in the dorm is thrown around mercilessly by forces of nature outside of their control. When she doesn’t fall back to the floor, she recognises that the artificial gravity has failed.

She hears the sound of blast doors closing, followed by a series of explosions. Or did the explosions come first? Everyone in the room is disoriented. Clarke wonders if this is part of the exercise. She recovers with the help of the Force, and launches herself towards one of the terminals. It’s still powered, but does not connect to any other part of the ship. Wells shows up next to her, bleeding from a wound to his head. “Is this part of the exercise, Clarke?”

“I don’t think-” She is interrupted when the Ark groans again. She holds her breath. Another explosion shakes the room and she loses her grip. Clarke is hurled towards the entrance of the room. She decides to take a look out there, see what’s going on. She opens the door and sees that the blast doors on both sides of the hallway are closed. The blast doors are a measure that prevent a fire or a breach from affecting multiple sections of the station. She pushes herself away from the dorm room and floats towards the blast door that leads towards the rest of the Ark.

“No…” She whispers. When she looks through the small hardened glass window of the blastdoor, she had expected to see- to see anything but this. She is then joined by some other boy from her dorm, someone she doesn’t immediately recognise. He screams.

Instead of a hallway like the one that they are in, she sees a blaze of fire, enclosed by another set of blast doors. There had been another dorm, with another forty children, in the next hallway, and another in the hallway behind that one. She sees a body, someone smaller than her, burning while floating in the air. She sees a hand, but no body attached to it. Drops of dark liquid are floating through the corridor. Blood, she thinks. Slowly she starts making out more bodies and detached limbs as her eyes adjust to the brightness of the fire. She wishes she hadn’t.

More have come out of the dorm behind her, more look at what she is seeing. Some scream. Some vomit, it floats. She blankly watches. Everyone is stunned.

In the blazing hallway behind the blast doors, she sees other children escape the dorm room. “Some are still alive!” She says, and starts bonking on the blast doors to get their attention. Despite of the flames and the heat, the training of the ones locked up in hell kicks in and the push towards the blast doors. In a short minute, about seven of the forty children are huddled in front of the blast door.

Clarke shifts into gear: “We’ve got to get these doors open! They will burn alive in there!”

She sees Bellamy recover next to her. “That dangerous, maybe the fire will spread to here as well.” She sees him looking at his sister, who, at first seemed angry at him for being here, but then glad that he was not in the other dorm room. Bellamy changes his tune when he sees more kids, some as young as twelve, try to douse the flames burning their clothes and skin. “Maybe if we’re fast. We have to close the doors the moment anything goes wrong.”

He floats to the controls, together with Monty, and they try to activate the controls. Clarke looks at the kids behind the blast door. They are all young and afraid. “It will be fine.” She mouths to them. And then another explosion shook through the Ark. She would have tumbled away if she had not gripped the blast door so tightly.

The spaceship groans, and she watches the scene in front of her in slow motion. The metal hallway bends visibly in a way that it shouldn’t. Then, a crack appears at the end of the hallway. At first, the flames are sucked out, then realisation shows up on one of the kids that was not gripping anything. He is too late to grab anything and he is pulled away by some unseen force. A few try to hold on, but the hard cold of the vacuum rips them of their strength, their eyes wide and they can no longer hold on. One by one they let go, and Clarke watches them all fall away into the vastness of space. Where once was another set of blast doors at the end of the hallway, now was a gaping hole as the hallway was no longer attached to anything.

Then, there was silence. The guttural sounds of the spaceship breaking apart stopped and they are no longer thrown around by series of explosions. The silence is broken by a sob she doesn’t recognise as her own. She swallows it. Bellamy was still pushing on buttons on the console, trying to find the way to open the blast door.

“Stop, Bellamy.” She says. “It’s no longer needed.” He first looks at her with a confusing gaze, but then he sees her expression and he knows. Clarke lets go of the door and lets herself float through the hallway, float through the confused and scared other thirty-nine kids locked between these two blast doors. She was slowly floating towards the back of the hallway.

At first she didn’t think that it was strange that she was floating away, but she keeps accelerating slowly. That should not be possible, not without-. Her eyes spring wide open. They are falling towards something! If they were in deep space, they would be screwed, but they weren’t. There must be a stellar body close by.

She pushes towards the nearest console, and brings up the navigation console. “Clarke, what are you doing?” Wells is next to her, again.

“We are accelerating. We must be in a solar system of sorts. It’s probably the sun we are being pulled towards right now.”

Now Jasper speaks up. “And this is comforting, why exactly?”

“Because there might be inhabitable planets in this system. We don’t know where we are, we only know that we broke away during the hyperjump.” Clarke pulls up the system map produced by the antenna array on this ship section. Their trajectory is shown, plummeting towards the center body of the system. There were multiple planets as well.

“I’m right. We are speeding towards a the star. But there are planets here and we have escape pods in the rear of this section.” She is almost elated, but the images of the boys being sucked away is still fresh in her mind.

“If you scan for radio waves, we might find one that is inhabited.” Monty adds. Clarke is glad that they’ve got the best and brightest with them.

She pulls up a map of the telecommunications present in the system and indeed, they find that the fourth planet from the star is emitting radio waves. A plan formulates in her head, and she pushes the button for the ship intercom.

Then, she hesitates. It’s a risk. She closes her eyes and tries to think of all the possible outcomes. There are so many risks. The planet could be hostile, or worse, aligned with the dark side. If they are caught, the dark side will know that the Jedi are still alive, and their whole mission, their whole purpose will have been for naught. But the planet might also be friendly, or non-aligned. Or they might escape detection. Or… and she swallows at the thought, or the Ark might have blown up entire and they are the last ones.

One thing was certain. If they stayed here, they would burn to crisp before they reached the star they were falling towards.

She would do anything to save her people.

“This is Clarke Griffin. I am in section 3. We appear to have been separated from the Ark. Sections one and two,” she swallows, “sections one and two appear to have been destroyed. This is not a drill or an exercise. I don’t. I don’t know if the Ark is still functional, but it is not in the same solar system as us.”

“We are currently on a collision course with the star of this system. There is a populated planet in this system. We will use the escape pods to reach this planet. I urge everyone to remain calm but make your way quickly to the escape pods. Each pod will try to approach a pre-programmed location. Do not hesitate to launch when you have reached your pod. There are more than enough pods for everyone. Once on the ground, head towards the rendezvous point programmed in the pod.”

She knew that some might be terribly confused or scared, but most had not seen what she had seen. While the next words would be empty for anyone that had seen what happened to the kids in section two, she hoped they could provide support for at least someone.

“On the ground, we’ll meet again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It might be a while before I post a next chapter. I have to work out part of the plot first in order for the next few chapters to make sense in the large scale of things. 
> 
> I will borrow from the show quite heavily. But you'll also see some deviations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate comments. If I made any mistakes, please point them out.


End file.
